A rainy meeting
by Karichi
Summary: Kagome's new to tokyo and it was her first day of school she had gotten out late and got lost on her way home when it started to rain...pathetic summary I no, Im making this T JUST 2 b safe
1. Chapter 1

A rainy meeting

Kagome had just moved to Tokyo, and she didn't like it every thing was different from her old home out in the suburbs. Kagome was never realy fond of the big city life but her mom was transfered so she had to, leaving everything and everyone she cared about behind.

That day had been her first day of school, wich was awfull. She couldnt wait to get home even though it wasn't _her_ home. She was walking home after having to stay in class late for some dumb reason. She was having a hard time finding her way home and it was geting late **very** late. Kagome looked up to the sky she could tell it was about to rain...

"uhhh...I think I'm lost...**sigh**..." it was begining to lightning and thunder wich scared Kagomea bit, and then began to rain **hard**.

"awwww come on! danget! hmmm now how am I supose to find my way home I can bearly see the side walk in front of me!"

Then she heard some give a light laugh and put something over her to prtect her from the rain it was a very deep red jacket wich was seemed to belong to a teennage boy.

"huh!" she turned around to see avery wet boy, slighly older then her with long silver hair amazing golden eyes and cute lil doggy ears.

"Hey there, you look lost can I help you out in anyway?"

"uhhh? w-well uhm" he gave her a little laugh and gently smiled ather. "You're new around here aren't you? "

"uhh yeah..." she blushed a bit. "You go to my school don't you?"

"uhh I think so..." he gave her a small laugh again

"So is that like your fave word or something? 'uhhh' ...now dont go blushing ."

" Im...Im...Im not blushing!" he laughed again.

"You're cute..." (hes pretty cute too lol) "...now isn't that cute you're blushing again." he said with a small giggle.

"You know you're pretty quiet I dont scare you do I?"

"N-n-no its just..." "Well how bout I walk you home you tell me where and I'll take you there...is that ok?" he said while taking out a small umbrella from he school bag and opening it.

"oh no thats ok I'll be fine but thanks for the offer..." and with that she handed him his jacket and ran off but that wasn't a very good idea cuz as soon as she started running she slipt and fell realy hard.

"Whoa are you ok?" he said droping all his things and ran (carefully) up to Kagome to make sure she was alright. "Hey babe are you ok, you're not hurt or anything are you? You landed pretty hard babe." he said to her. "No I think I'm ok...and did you just ...did you just call me 'babe'!"

"huh? oh uh yeah sorry 'bout that I didn't no what els to call you cuz well I kinda don't realy no your name." he said with a cute lil smile.

"oh uh right my name's Kagome." "Cute name, mines Inuyasha." he said while helping her up.

"Now if you dont mind telling be where you live and I take you home k."

"uh no thats ok I'll be fine realy." "Cute, now come on it's already 6:00 and its dangerous for cute lil thing like you to be **trying** to find your way around a big city like Tokyo this late in the day now come on cutie." he said while picking up his stuff and covering her with his jacket and the both of them with his umbrella. She laught a bit "I'm guseing 'cute' is your fave word?" she asked him with a lil smile

"hmm...Only if she realy is cute." he said with a smile and winked at her.

The rain continued to pore down on them as they walked to her house it seemed to get worse and darker by the minute. They came accros the park and well the grass was very slippery and well they kinda lost their ballance, and fell in the soken wet grass and couldn't get back up for a few minutes,  
they almost lost controll of the laughter but not long after that they were only a few blocks away from Kagomes house thankfully. All the way to her house on their walk they were talking about themselfs and where they came from and all that stuff. Soon they reached a pale blue house wich was Kagomes.

"wow we finaly made, it uh what time is it?" asked Kagome "uhh 11:00" "WHAT!" after seeing her reactions he couldn't controll his laughter. "Call down babe I'm just playin' with ya its only about 6:53 so don't worry."

"Did you just call me babe again?" said Kagome a bit anoyed. "huh oh yeah I guse I did sorry bout that." he said while walking her to the door. "sooo..." said Inuyasha "sooo...uh well now what?" asked Kagome. "Well you should get inside and chage out os those wet clothes, and I better head on home." "uhh but what about y..." "Dont worry 'bout me I only live a few blocks down from here." said Inuyasha cutting her off. "oh ok..." "Hey do you want me to pick you up tomorrow for school cuz I dont mind." "uh sure, yeah ok thanks." "Sure, no problem babe, I know, I know you dont like me callin' you babe right?" "Right."she answered."well do you have a boyfriend?" _'wait what,were's he going with this!'_ thought Kagome "uhh n-no." "hm well then deal with it." _'deal with it who dose he think he is? _Kagome asked herself gettin a lil angry. "Well then be sure to be ready at about 7:30 and I'll be sure to bring my car this time." he said with another cute lil smile "7:30 why so early?" "Well I was hopeing on takeing you out for something to eat befor school, that cool with you?" "Yeah ok I guseuh hears your jaket back." the rain was begining ro stop and the moon slowly came out. "Cool well I'll see you then Kags baby and you can keep it." and with that he gave her a small kiss on the side of her neck, and started walking. "uhhhh..."was all Kagome could say befor she started blushing big time. "Now dont you start blushing again." and with that he was gone. **'sigh'** "Well at least Im finaly home."

* * *

Later that night as Kagome was just about to go to sleep she was thinking about Inuyasha and how thanks to the rain she was able to meet him. He did seem to have a nick-name issue not that they weren't cute or anything it was just wierd since they had just meet but he seemed nice exept for that "deal with it' comment he was a pretty nice gut or so that what kagome thought.

* * *

Well I hope you guys all liked it so far I kinda got the idea while reading some InuKag fanfic and it began to rain alot and I did this at about 12:00 am! and finished at 1:30am! I sould be asleep by now! anyways hope you guys stick aroud to find out what happens, and check out my 1st fanfic  
it's not done thought I'm waiting for a few more reviews well that all for now cya!

nya!

P.S. Isn't InuYasha just soooooooo cute! lol I know I'm using 'cute' alot ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A rainy meeting

Kagome got dressed and quickly headed down stairs, it was almost 7:30 and Inuyasha will be there any minute to pick her up. She ran downstairs to the kitchen where her family was.

"Hey sis what are you doing up so early?" asked a still half asleep Souta.

"Yeah Kagome you usally wont be up for another half an hour." asked Miss Higurashi.

"Oh uhm I'm meeting someone befor school today."

"And who may this someone be?" asked gramps

"uhhh...?"

"Oh is it that boy you told us about last night?" asked Miss H.

"ooooOOOOoooo, Kagomes got a boy friend, Kagomes got a boy friend!" sang Souta.

"Shut Up Souta! I Do NOT!" yelled Kagome to her lil brother, blushing.

"Sure you doooon't!" "I agre with Souta." said their mom with a smile "As do I."

"Guuuuuyyyys! Stoooooop! I Do NOT!" yelld Kagome blushing like 10 shades or red (a/n, if thats even posible! lol)

**!DING DONG!**

"Thats him! I gotta go!" ,then Souta , started making kissy sounds. (lol XD)

"SOUTA!" and she ran out the door,blushing like crazy! and then slamed it.

* * *

"Hey Kags! You ready?" Asked Inuyasha. 

"uhh yeah...!"

"Hey why you blushing?" he asked with a curious smile.

"uhhh no reason, come on lets go..." she said walking down the front entrance stairs.

"yeah ok, but first." he said and quicklytook hold of her hand, and kissing her slightly below her neck.

"-gasp-" and turned 20 shades or red (a/n like I said b4 if thats even possible,lol)

"Ok now we can go!" he said trying to prevent himself from cracking up!

"uhhhh..." "come on Kags-baby!"

"Kags-baby! what did I tell you about those stupid nick-names!" (a/n aww come on I like those lil nick-names, don't you?)

"Yeah and I said deal with it, beside its not like you've got boyfriend 'yet'or anything so whats the problem?" hes said with an semi-evil lil smile (a/n awww)

"And this time I made sure to bring my car -wink- come on, get in."

"uhh ok... HEY WAIT DONT THINK THAT YOU'RE GUNNA GET AWAY WITH THAT...!"

he gave a small laugh, "Get away with what, what I did befor?" "NO THAT STUPID 'DEAL WITH IT' COMMENT!"

He gave her another lil laugh (a/n wow he laughs alot!lol) "ooook, now come on get in..."

Kagome decided to give in and get into his car , it was a jet black Jaguar convertible, and looked brand new.

* * *

**.:.:On the road:.:.**

"So I thought that wehead to a small cafe' not to far from our school, this way we dont realy have to worry to much about being late for class. That ok with you?" he asked looking at her real quick.

"..." "Ka...gome?" "hu? oh yeah ok thats fine."

"You ok? You're not still mad are you?" "...no I okjust...-**yawn**-...a little tired, thats all, Im not used togetting up so early." she said with a small tired smile.

"Ok...just dont fall asleep while you're eating k." he said while jokeing around with her.

"ha ha ha very funny..." "Well we're here..."

* * *

The End...lol jk

* * *

**.:.:At school:.:.**

"You know I was willing to pay halfe, back at the cafe'...Inuyasha..."

"Yeah I know but I didn't want you to...a lady such as your self should never have to pay." he said in a strange way. (a/n ok is it just me or is he starting to soud like Miroku! lol)

"oh what ever..." she said crossing her arms and lookingin away from him.

"Hey Inuyasha over here!" a boy about Inuyasha's age in a boy's uniform with dark brown hair pulled into a small pony tail,and dark blue eye's. (a/n everyone wears those school uniformslike inthe show-aww kawaii 4 inu-lol)

"uhh wait here ok Kagome."

"Yeah ok"

**.:.:With the guys:.:.**

"Yo what up Yasha?" asked Miroku "Not much you guys?" answer Inuyasha doing tose little guy hand shake thingies (a/n lol you all know what I mean, and if not well to bad lol)

"Same, so who's the girl?" asked Kouga "Yeah, she's _HOT_ just look at her OWWW!"

"Don't even think about it **pervert**!" said Inuyasha hittin Miroku hard over the head.

"Hey what was that for Inuyasha!" "For thinking about her like that!" "But I didn' even finnish my sentence!" "Yeah but I KNEW what you were gunna say!"

"So who is she anyways?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah Inuyasha were did you pick this one up,at a stri-"

"**Don't you even DARE finish the sentence!**" Yelld Inuyasha after one of the guys dumb remarks.

"Yo calm down Yasha, just tell us who she is and where didya find her?"

"What do you mean 'find' her?" he said while he started twichingInu style

(a/n now hes acting normal -smile-)

"ok 1. her names Kagome 2. I 'found' her on my way home from detention yesterday and 3.  
**You Guys STAY Away From Her! Especialy YOU PERVERT!**"

"HEY!" said all the guys at once.

"Now come on Inuyasha what do you think I'll do to her?" asked Mirouk with a (kawaii) perverted smile on his face.

All he did was growl at him. "huh hey it looks like, is she waering your favorite jacket Inuyasha?"  
asked Kouga

**.:.: with Kagome:.:.**

'Are, are they t-talking about me?' thought Kagome to her self.

**.:.:back with Inu:.:.**

"Look i gotta go, I'll see ya guys later k." and with that he headed back to Kagome.

Kagome saw Inuyasha walking back to her and looked down to hid her slightly red face.

"Hey cutie sorry I took so long, you ok?"

"..." she said nothing "Hello earth to Kagome!" "..." "KAGOME!" "huh what!"

"Wellcome back...whats wrong are you ok?" "..." "Kagome..." he said in an angry tone.

"Kagome would you answer me...!" she looked up to him "For the 100th time, are you ok Kags?"

"..." "grrrr Why The HELL Wont You Answer ME!" "CUZ I DONT WANNA!" she yelled at him. "Kagome..." he said sadly. "-gasp-" after she saw the sadness in his eyes she quickly looked away. 'why did I yell at him?' thought Kagome. "Inuyasha Im..."

**-School bell rings-**

"Look I'll see you at later ok...bye." he gave her a quick kiss on her hand and ran through the school doors. Kagome looked down at her hand then headed inside.

* * *

Ok I think Im gunna stop there cuz I think I've writen enough,lol 

Me: so whatchya think so far?

Kag: cute! but the last chappie was better cuz well...

Inu: WELL WHAT? AND WHY THE HELL AM I KISSING HER AND CALLING HER STUPID NICK-NAMES SO MUCH THATS SOO NOT ME!

Me: cuz

Inu: cuz why!

Me: cuz i wanna so HA

Kag:...sigh...what was miroku about to say about me?

Inu:uhhhhh

Me: uhhh i have a felling this is gunna get messy and well uhhh i think that enough 4 2 day/night  
so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review and stick around to find out what happens!

Kag: hey can i ask u something?

Me: sure!

Kag: why did the story go from K plus to T

Me: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... well uhhh tehe

InuKag: WHAT!

Me: hey no jumpy to conlutions it's JUST 2 b on the safe side ok now me going togo -and 2 leave u 2 alone tehe- byebye!

InuKag: hey get back here!


	3. Chapter 3

A rainy meeting

chapter 3

me: Im baaaAAAaaack!  
inu: noooooooooooooooooo  
kag: oh shut up inuyasha!  
me: oook soooo I AM SOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I had writers block I hope u guys dont hate me  
inu: 2bad cuz we do  
kag: Inuyasha! dont worry were not now on with the story!  
me: hay thats my line! lol well on with the story  
kag: YEAY!  
inu: awww man

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At school-

"-sigh-" 'school is sooo boring I feel like Im gunna die!' she thought "-sigh-" Kagome looked out the class room window at the cloudy and rainy sky.

-Bell Rings- "ohhhh I just wanna go to sleep..." said Kagome walking to her locker.

"Hey Higurashi!" yelld a girl that looked semi-similar to Kagome

-Thunder-

"huh? uhh yes..." "You're the new girl whos going out with Inuyasha aren't you?"

'oh great why do I have a feeling that this girl, is one of those girls who's still all hung over their ex and get mad when any other girl gets near him.' "uhh new girl yes going out with Inuyasha not _realy_."

"oh well it dosnt matter then..." she turnd around to leave "...just ...becarful...ok." and with that she left. "uhhh ooook that was akward..."

-lightning- -thunder-

"God why am I -yawn- so tierd? I bet its cuz I woke up early today." said Kagome trying to stay awake.

Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. "huh?" "Hey Kag." said Inuyasha smileing at her

"oh Inuyasha Its you." she said dully "aww whats wrong not happy to see me?"

"No, its just -yawn- I feel so tired." she yawned again and he laughed a bit.

"oh I see, well lets head to the cafiteria, shall we?" he asked "Yeah ok."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-after lunch- and -last class of the day-

-lightning-thunder x2

Kagome was in class _lucky_ for her Inuyasha had the same class and then, the power went out, and what happens when the power gose out duning school? Yep you got it everyone panics and yells.

"Now class, class callm down!" yelled the teacher. It was pich black outside it _almost_ looked like it was night time. (that happend to me at school in 2nd grade it was kinda cool n.n)  
Kagome walked to a corner at the back of the class room to _try_ and get away from her panicing class-mates. "You scared?" asked Inuyasha. "No, you?" "feh, yeah right." he said sitting next to her on the floor. "So it looks like were not getting out of her any time soon, and when we do dont worry I'll drive you home k." "No thats ok I can walk." (is she crazy!) "Yeah if you have a death wish."

"hahaha very funny." she said and laid he head on his shoulder, then closed her eyes for a while.  
He flushed a bit but then he just smiled.

The lights came back on and everyone calmed down a bit but as soon as they did the light began so spark and blew up.(lol cool) Now everyone was _realy_ _freaking_ _**out**_! All the teachers motioned the students to go into the gymnasium were it was "safe".

"ok now you gotta be scared." "nope just tired, you?" "no of corse not." In the gymnasium it was cold and dark and filled with panicing high schoolers. "I'd wish they shut up!" said Kagome geting annoyed, he laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-An hour or so later the power was back on and everyone was on their way home.-

"Hey Kag, need a ride? I think so." "uh no thats ok I've got my umbrealla dont worry I'll be fine."

"Over My Dead Body!" he yelld "Dont yell me!" she yelled back. "Look I'll be fine ok." and with that she began to walk off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**on her way home-

"Dang! Its like trying to walk in a pool of mud!" she yeld to her self tip toeing on the sidewalk flooded with water trying not to get her shoes and socks too wet. The wind was blowing so hard her umbrella felt like it was gunna fly away sending her falling into the water. "oh great now I wish I did take up on Inuyashas offer -sigh- ohweEELL! ahhh!" -splash!- "arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!GREAT! JUST GREAT! ow ow ow OW uhhhhhhh this sucks!" she comlained sitting in the **freezing** cold water! She got up and sliped and fell again and again at least 4 times. By this time she was just lying there soaking wet, cold and to top it all of she just reliezed it but she was lost **again**, and not to menchen but in pian from falling so many times.

"See now this is what happens whe you dont listen to me." said a familiar voice. "Go away Inuyasha." "What did I do!" "You were right thats what you did!" he started to laugh "What's so Funny!" she yelld siting up. "You my sweet, and what are you doing here your soo far away from your house? Don't tell me you got lost again." "Fine I wont!"

Turns out Inuyasha had found her 'walking home' while heading uhh dont know were he was heading accualy.

"uhh Inuyasha..." "yeah what is it?" " do you know what time it is?" she asked him. "uhh almost 5:30 why?" she layed back down on the side walk filld with water again leting the rain fall down on her not caring very much since she was already soaking wet. "I hate my life..." she said closing her eyes.

Inuyasha had gotten his umbrella and gotten out of the car and walked over to her.

She heard Inuyasha laugh again and then sudenly stop. "uhhhh Ka...gome." "Yeah" she responded looking at him in the corner of her eye he was blushing a bit."uhh what is it Inuyasha?" she asked sitting up again. "uhhm you're kinda wet..." "No duh Sherlock." "un yeah and your shirt is white and...um kinda no um realy see-throuhg." he said blushing quite a lot trying not to look at her wet and now see-through shirt. It took Kagome a minute for this information to register in her mind.

"oh well...uh...Then Stop Looking You Pervert!" yelled kagome turning her back to him.  
"Its not my fault! They're kinda just there..." he said now blushing like crazy. "Shut Up You Perv!"

They went on like that for almost half an hour.

"OK Thats Enough! Now can you tell me where am I?" "uhh ok um you almost at down town it'll take about 4 hours by walk and 2 by car to get to your place." "What! aww come on!"

He helped her up, the wind began to pick up speed and it began to rain harder and harder. If you looked up in to the sky all you would see are pich black clouds and lightning and all you could realy her was the thunder and the howls of the wind. "Its Freezing!" yelled Kagome "Come on get in." they got in the car and began to drive down the street.

"Look we're gunna head over to my place it'll only take 30 minutes you can call your mom and as soon as the rain calms down a bit I'll take you home ok." "Yeah ok but didnt you say you lived not to far from my place." (a/n uh i cant rember if i said that he said that he didnt live far from her house)  
"uhh if I did well I lied." "What!" "Calm down you place is on my way to school anyways thats why it realy no problem taking to and from school." "oh -yawn o...k then..." she fell asleep.  
He smiled and keped driving down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: well thats it for now sooo whatchya think?  
kag: ...uhhhh ok i guse  
inu: same here BUT I LOVE THE PART WERE KAG'S KEEPED FALLING LOL HAHAHA!  
me: lol me too  
kag: hey!  
me: accualy i got the idea when i was outside walking my dong it was rainy and windy and the side walk was flooded (like in the story) and i was afraid the i was gunna slip and fall in XD lol  
inu: 2 bad u didnt lol like Kagome!  
me/kag: -glair- grrrrrrrrrr  
inu: uhhhh gotta go!  
kag: Inuyasha ket back here!  
me: hey hold him 4 me would u Kags! and again i hope u 4give me 4 not updating in awhile n.n;  
well g2g 4 now c u in the next chappie BYE! get ready for some pain inuyasha  
inu: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
lol plus i was laughing alot while typing this XD


	4. Chapter 4

-cries eyes out- WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPTADING IN WHO KNOWNS HOW LONG!!!!!!!! AND I TOTALY DONT BLAME YOU IF YOU GUYS HATE ME! (cuz i hate me to) but I have just been so busy with skewl and my chores and- oh thats no excuse you no what I'll just say it! I think iv lost intress in...Inuyasha...-cries- I mean i still love it and i always wil its just when it comes to InuKag fanfic I dont no I guse its cuz Im TOTALY in love with shounen-ai/yaoi (coughsasunarucough)and straight fics(or non weird fics) just dont entertain me as much as they did. Yes its true iv gone to the gay side (NO im not like THAT! ...i just like guyxguy stories)

so anyways here I am apologizing for why i havnt updated in for ever (i cant belive im giving up my beloved yaoi fic time -sigh- but its for my beloved readers, u guys are worth it nnv) so hopefully i still have it in me! now lest wish for the best and i hope you guys like the new chapter of 'A rainy meeting' (bty: a good way to keep me wrighting is to ask me about it every now and then -- like my friends at skewl w/ a writen story im working on i just uploaded the first chap the other day but i dout u guys will read it, its a bit uhm wierd...(I WASNT MY IDEA IT WAS MY FRIENDS! ok no more talking or more like typing now) ON WITH THE STORY!...now where did i leave off? -sweat drop- heh-heh-heh

Lightning flashed, thunder roared, winds howled, and the rain continued to fall-

"Kagome-wake up." She opended her eyes to find her silver haired friend - Inuyasha.

"-W-where am...I?" the teenaged girl said still half asleep. "My place, come on."

He lead her into a two story house. It was dark and no one seemed to be home- wich as nice as Inuyasha seemed- still made Kagome a bit nerveous.

"uhm...Inuyasha...where is everyone?" she asked sounding a bit timmid "Uh- I dont think they're home yet." he replied scratching the back of his head.

"oh...so uhm- hey wheres your phone?"

"In the kitchen- follow me." He lead her to to where the kitchen -and phone- was, wich was in the center of the house. ' wow...his house is so...big...I would have never thought...' "Here." he handed her the phone and she nodded in thanks, and began to dial her home number.

0000At the Higurashi's house0000

"Higurashi residence -(its kag's mom)- oh Kagome! Where are you? We've been worried - oh I see well are you ok? - all -all right dear as long as your all right try not to come home too late ok - ok becarful - bye."  
00000000000000000000000000

Kagome hung up the phone puting it back on the resever, then walking to where Inuyasha went while she was on the phone. She came to what seemed like the living room where she saw Inuyasha on the sofa watching tv -the weather channel (a/n anyone know what day is it?! oh well you know what its friday cuz you known why? cuz today is friday and rainy so XP)

"well?"

"It dosnt look so good- fromwhat theys people are saying its gonna be like this for quite a long time. Rain-rain and more rain."

"oh..."she sat donw next to him"...so- who lives with you?"

"Well both of my paretns did but my father left for a few years on a 'buisness trip' so now its just me and my mother. " "Hey what about me?" said an unknown voice. (well to kag at least) The two teens turned arouned at find "Oh yeah and my older brother- Sesshomaru" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his brothers name

'Oh-my-gosh' Kagome stared in aw at the sight of the beautiful (and/or pretty ) young man infront of her.(a/n yeay! fluffy ) He had the same long silver hair and brilliant golden eyes as Inuyasha but no puppy dog ear's but heck! he dont need them. He had two scratch looking marck on both sides of his face and a cresant moon on his fourhead hidden behing his bangs. And well he pretty much looked like well one heck of a GOD! (a/n im sorry but fluffy is just so pretty )

Sesshomaru looked around then asked "Is Izayoi not home yet?"

"No, she's not." Inuyasha simply answered.

"Have you tried calling her?" Inuyasha said nothing and returned his attention to the T.V, and Sesshomaru no longer felt like wasting his time on his 'foolish little brother' so he went up to his room.

'awwww hes leaving?' "Hey Inuyasha, who's Izayoi?"

"huh? oh thats just my mom."

"Realy, but then why did he-"

"Call her by her name?-" he began while cuttering her off "-You see, Sesshomaru's my half brother and since my mom isn't _realy his _mom he refuses to call her by anything but her name."

"Oh...sooo, whats he like?" Kagome asked looking a bit too interested

"Who? my brother?! Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha said a lil annoyed.

"Yeah, he seems quite interesting." she smiled at him hoping that he would say some thing about his brother.

"Well he's a jerk for starters-" he crossed his arms, and looked the other way. "-he's concited, agnorant, snobby, annoying!-"

"OK DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO SAY ABOUT HIM?" Kagome said quickly cutting him off. She didnt want to known his bad points, she wanted to known his good ones wich she was sure he had.

"Anything good to say...hmm let-me-think...nope nothing!" He replied smiling a fake/happy smile.

"Inuyasha! Shurly there must be something good about him."

"Well Sesshomaru, is smart, brave, and strong. And he's quiet an artist, when it comes to the acidemics and most of the fine arts he always exells." A sudden female voice said from behind the two fifteen year olds, they turned around to find-

"Hello dear, who's your friend." It was Izayoi, she has just arrived home and was smiling warmly at her unknown guest.

Tainta:Ok im done for now, sorry but at the moment I sort of dont feel like continuing this chappter, well for now at least but Ill try to keep up w/ it and I'll probly be updating my other Inuyasha story plus adding my 2 naruto one shots and updating the inprogress naruto one. So if you guys are interested in them go ahead and read them it will make more then happy nn But the one-shots are sasunaru (aka yaoi/shounen-ai and the inprogress one is with gaara and temari (its realy long even though so far theres only one online. But the rest are still in my binder on paper so it should be up soon) ok im gunna go now again im sooo sorry for leaving you guy hagging like that.


End file.
